1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus may include a carriage that moves back and forth along the main scanning direction, plural recording heads arranged on the carriage that discharge ink, a guide member that guides the carriage in the main scanning direction, a power source for enabling the carriage to move in the main scanning direction, and a driven pulley and belt (or wire) for transmitting a drive force from the power source to the carriage. In such an imaging apparatus, imaging quality may be improved by preventing backlash of the carriage while it is being moved (i.e., while scanning operations are performed).
However, it has been quite difficult to prevent backlash of the carrier during scanning operations in a conventional imaging apparatus so that image quality degradation and noise generation have been a problem.